


Peppermint and Perfect Moments

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [16]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Tom sneaks up on Danny





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic was kinda angsty, have some Flones Fluff as an apology :)

Danny loved moments like these when the house was quiet and he could focus on one of his great loves: music. Nothing ever felt as great as the construction of melody of a new song, especially when the song was about Tom.

"I never thought I could feel like this,  
I'm off the ground when we kiss,  
I gave my heart away, yes, I gave my heart away  
To you that day.  
And I've never looked back,  
Because I love the love we have."

Danny furrowed his brow as he reread over the lyrics he had, he sighed and popped another peppermint candy in his mouth before picking up his guitar again.

"Those things will rot your teeth." Tom said placing his hands on Danny's shoulders, startling the younger man.

"Jesus, Tom." Danny clutched his chest. "What is wrong with you?" Danny shrieked, Tom laughed and flopped on the couch.

"You should've seen your face. You were so deep in thought and I couldn't resist." Tom wheezed with laughter.

"What are you doing home?" Danny hastily closed his notebook. "You said you wouldn't be back until 10 tonight."

"Dinner with Carrie ended early. Are you hiding something from me?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Danny's behaviour.

"No. I never hide anything from you." Danny pressed his lips to Tom's to distract him as he kicked his notebook under the couch. "Wow, Tom." Danny was a little breathless, apparently surprising Tom with a kiss made Tom kiss even better than usual.

"Wow. I should sneak up on you more often, Dan." Tom looked a little glossy-eyed, Danny felt incredible it was a perfect moment. "Weird." Tom said with a weird look.

"What is?" Danny felt insecure all of a sudden.

"I didn't have any peppermint before." Tom stuck his tongue with the peppermint on the tip.

"Hey! That's mine." Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you want it, come and get it." Tom smirked as Danny leant forward and did just that.

Yes, this was a perfect moment.


End file.
